Drabbles of DOOM
by ZWTFmate
Summary: IPOD CHALLENGE. VARIOUS CHARACTERS. VARIOUS PAIRINGS. Canada Seychelles Russia America Vietnam England Belgium Liechtenstein Prussia Belarus Germany Ukraine Netherlands Taiwan Denmark France Monaco. ALL IN THAR.


_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

The Call- Regina Spektor

Canada/Seychelles

They didn't talk about it when he came to visit. They hugged, they talked, they laughed, they held hands, they even kissed once.

But then the day he went back home. He stood on the beach, clutching his bear close as he stammered it out.

"I-I love you, Sesel..."

She had been caught off-guard by it, but she smiled and hugged him goodbye.

"Come back soon." She said quietly. "I love you too."

Thinking of You- Katy Perry

Russia/Vietnam/America

She woke next to him, when she had been dreaming of _him._ She was wrapped in his warm arms and wished for _his_ cold embrace. She looked into his laughing blue eyes and pictured _his _smiling violet ones. She felt like such dirt, telling Alfred that she loved him and actually feeling it for Ivan.

All You Need is Love- Beatles

England/Belgium

He stood on the roof and tapped the microphone. He took a breath and began to sing into it. Hopefully she would hear it and come to him there.

After a moment, when he was beginning to think she wouldn't come, Alfred tapped his shoulder.

"Arthur." He muttered, and pointed to the roof next to them.

He looked, and there she was, that pretty Belgian smiling at him. He stopped singing, bur he could hear in the background:

_She loves you yeah yeah yeah..._

Kids With Guns- Gorillaz

Liechtenstein & Prussia

Vash had taught her to shoot when she first became his sister. She knew one in and out, but she never thought she would ever need to use one.

She found herself wrong as she aimed it at the German's head.

"We are neutral. Get out."

He raised his hands up, red eyes looking uncertain. "Easy does it, girl..."

And then, she swore, her finger slipped.

Yellow- Coldplay

America/Belarus

She insisted on wearing dark blues and purples and black, But Alfred always thought she looked the best in yellow. It made her long blonde-white hair shine, her dark blue eyes pop, her pale skin have a certain glow. And the last time he saw her in yellow is when he fell head-over-heels in love with her. The one time she looked happy, smiled, even, he swore, laughed. He had then dedicated his life to seeing her in yellow again.

Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Russia/ Vietnam

She had a smile that lit up his whole world. The dark, empty shell that he was and always had been could be filled with warmth and light when she smiled at him. It made him feel light, airy, happy... And even more empty when she left. He wanted to live for her, protect her, see her smile again, but she didn't need him. She was strong without him. He would watch as she fought, feeling useless. But he stayed close, just in case she needed him to smile.

16 Going on 17- The Sound of Music

Germany/Ukraine

He thought it was completely stereotyping Seriously, casting him as Rolf in the sound of music. It was stereotyping, and he didn't like it.

That is, until he had his duet with Liesel. He thought it was ridiculous. Yekatrina didn't look 16 at all, but maybe it was her naivety that got her the role. And they shouldn't have given her a dress that distracted him at all times, and she shouldn't dance so close to him, even though she was supposed to. And they way she kissed, though supposed to be innocent and sweet, was anything but.

After that, he decided stereotyping wasn't too bad at all.

Does Your Mother Know- Abba

Netherlands/Taiwan

He couldn't help but pay attention to her. Obviously she was a silly teenager who had gotten a fake license. She was just so cute trying to flirt with him. And, well, he did have a thing for younger girls...

She had pulled him onto the dance floor, leaning in close and smiling in a way that girls her age shouldn't even know how. He danced with her, there was no harm in doing that, but when she asked to go back to his place, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, perhaps... But may I ask one question first?"

Her eyes brightened as she nodded. "_Shi,_ of course!"

He smiled, tilting her head and smirking. "Does your _Mother_ know that you're out?"

Fidelity- Regina Spektor

Denmark & Belgium

"Of course I've been in an actual relationship!" She exclaimed.

"Mhm. Sure." He nodded his spiky head, but grinned. "That's not what your brother says..."

"Hol doesn't know anything." She scowled, sipping whatever drink he had put in front of her.

"Alright. When was the last time you slept with someone?"

She waved her hand dissmissvly. "Last week."

"Do you remember his name?" He smiled, raising a brow.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Uh..."

He chuckled and reached over, tips of his fingers snapping her mouth shut. "Exactly."

Fallin'- Alicia Keys

France/Monaco

He always came after hours. It frustrated her to no end.

She'd be putting books back on the shelves when he'd hobble in, drunk off his ass by the wine he kept "secretly" in his dorm. He'd either make an entrance singing his love for her with slurring lyrics and an off melody or he'd come sneaking up behind her, grabbing her waist and whispering in french sweetly in her ear.

When she'd push him away and start telling him off, he'd simply silence her with a sloppy kiss, tasting like alcohol and whoever he was with before. He'd then push her onto the nearest table and allow his hands to roam over every curve of her body while his tongue worked overtime in her mouth and on her neck.

When he'd start to unbutton her blouse, she would have two options: To slap him in the face, call him a pig, and kick him out, or to give in and allow him to have his way, maybe even enjoy it herself. After she had chosen and he had left one way or another, she would wonder if she made the right choice.


End file.
